Harsh Life
by Yaegashi Yoshiki
Summary: This story will follow Takeru and Iori's child. It will go from conception (Hikari and Ken's child) throughout the child's life. It will most probably culminate with Either Takeru's or Iori's death.
1. Hikari's Revelation And Iori's Manipulat...

Iori Hida sighed softly as he threw his bag onto the couch that sat in the middle of his living room. He gratefully collapsed into the chair, allowing his body to relax after the stressful workout he had just had. Over the last seven months, Iori had been teaching several beginner courses in Kendo at a local dojo, and only recently had the head instructor requested him to start teaching advanced courses. Today had gone rather badly as he had nearly lost to several students. It's a bad sign when your students can shake you this badly, he thought sullenly. He figured he had a right to be weaker then some of his students however, as three of them where at least five years older then him.  
  
Iori watched the door with mild anticipation. He had been waiting like this for the last three years, ever since Takeru had gotten a job working at a local electronics store. Iori shifted nervously as he awaited his koi's return. Deciding to do something productive instead of mindless waiting, Iori moved from the couch and walked into his kitchen. He began rummaging inside the cabinets, searching for the pans he would need to make dinner. He finally found his three favorite pans and began to slowly start cooking. Energy suggested I made this clear but.... the favorite pans thing is from my own personal experience. I just have favorite pans. I don't think this is weird but energy sure thought it was funny (I suspect he's drunk tonight)  
  
Iori was halfway through cooking dinner when he heard the front door open and then slam shut. He looked up in curiosity as he watched Takeru stalk into the living room and throw his bag onto the couch next to Iori's. Iori sighed softly as he set the temperature down on the stove, and then rushed out of the kitchen to check on Takeru. He moved over to the couch where he found a now lounging Takeru. "Something wrong koi?" Iori asked quietly as he sat next to Takeru.  
  
After a few moments, Takeru finally spoke, "Gomen Io-kun.... It's not that anything's wrong really, I got a raise a few weeks ago even, so I should be really happy." "Should be happy? I thought you where Take-kun. What's happening? Something on your mind?" "It's just that call we got last night Io-kun. I don't know what Hika wanted to talk to us about. She's been so distant lately. I know we don't see each other daily anymore, since I don't go to classes anymore. I just don't see why she has to see us tomorrow." With this, Takeru sighed softly. Iori had seen Takeru like this before and he knew what he had to do to cheer Takeru up. Iori snuggled against Takeru softly, and kissed the older blondes neck. Takeru instantly brightened as he snuggled into Iori's embrace. Takeru's eyes slowly closed as he snuggled against his koi and allowed his body to relax.  
  
Takeru was jerked back to conciseness a few moments later, as a scream, and the sound of water boiling over filled the air. He watched with a sly smile as Iori leapt off of the couch and ran into the kitchen. Takeru began to laugh softly as he went to watch Iori struggle with the now over boiling pot. He watched as Iori scrambled between two over boiling pots, as the contents slowly began to stain their cook top. Chuckling softly, Takeru moved behind Iori and slowly moved each pot off of the heat. He gripped the younger boys shoulders gently as he spun Iori around to face him. " Lets just go out tonight Io-kun.... my treat." At this, Iori simply nodded as he gratefully dumped out the now ruined meal. Laughing, Takeru moved back into their living room to await his koi.  
  
---------(The next day)---------  
  
Takeru shivered softly as he let what Hikari had just said sink into him. Iori was sitting next to him, with the rest of the DigiDestined stretching off in a small semi circle around Hikari and Ken. He watched as Koushirou had to actually restrain Taichi from strangling Ken. Both Ken and Hikari had pale faces as they told the others the secret they had been hiding for the last month. Ken had accidentally managed to impregnate Hikari. Ken moved slowly backwards as Tai managed to get one arm free and began flailing blindly towards him. Sighing gently, Takeru spoke up, "So, what are you planning on doing Hika-kun?"  
  
Hikari palled as she looked at Takeru slowly. "I guess we haven't really thought about it too much. Although that is one reason we wanted you and Io- chan to come here tonight," With this, Tai ceased his struggle to strangle Ken and sat back down. "Ken and I were wondering whether or not you guys would want to adopt our child. I mean we can't take care of him or her right now so this would allow us to at least see our child as it grows up. If you agree, we would give him freely to you of course, thus we would guarantee that we wouldn't try to take him or her back later."  
  
Takeru looked at Hikari with a face of shock. He looked over at Iori who sat next to him. Iori had a look of deep thought plastered across his face and Takeru could already tell that the younger man was considering adopting the upcoming child. Takeru slowly snaked an arm around Iori's body, causing the younger teen to look up at his koi. "I think we will need some time to consider this before we make a decision. This is something that we can't rush into since we would be taking care of a life. I hope you guys understand," With this, Takeru watched as both Hikari and Ken nodded in understanding. Takeru smiled as he helped Iori to stand along with himself. "Well, I think we need to go do some thinking. We will call you guys in a few days with our decision," With this, the two teens turned and left the Yagami apartment.  
  
---------(That night)--------  
  
Takeru sighed gently as he settled himself down onto the couch. He slowly motioned for Iori to join him. As the two sat, they began to think over the decision they had to make together. "So.... from what I saw in the Yagami's.... you're for adopting Hika-kun's child," Takeru asked as he held Iori. "Hai... I know it would end up causing a lot of problems around here and I know that it would be difficult to afford him or her.... but I've always wanted to have a child and this opportunity.... It seems so perfect. I mean when will we ever have a chance like this Keru-kun?" "I don't know if we ever would have another opportunity. I know you want to have a child but... I'm not so sure we would be able to take care of one at this early of a time in our lives. We would have to take on a lot of new responsibilities... and even if that is one of your strong points, it might be more then we could handle. " "True... but I mean with me teaching at the dojo, and the fact that you no longer go to classes anyways, I think we could manage to afford it. The only problem would be taking care of him or her during the day. Although I think I might have an easy solution to that..." "Io-kun... you know how I feel about you quitting school. When I was forced to..." "Yes, but this wouldn't be under force Keru-kun. Besides, we both know that I could probably pass the equivalency test and get my diploma anyways, so why not do it now so that I could raise our child..." "You're not going to back down on this are you Io-kun?" "No." "Then, I guess you've already made the decision for me right? You can call Hika tomorrow." "You really agree?" "Yes." " Domo Keru-kun, " With this, Iori leapt into Takeru's arms and crushed the older boy in a large hug. The smaller boy sighed happily a Takeru chuckled at his antics.  
  
---------(Midnight)---------  
  
Takeru rolled over, trying to find some way to fall asleep. He had been worried ever sense the conversation between the Digidestined. He didn't want to doubt his koibito, but he was still worried about what might happen if they failed to take care of Hika's child. He sighed unhappily as he got up to look out of their balcony. He watched as the stars began to fade from view due to incessant light of the street lamps below. He hated living in a large city since he was never able to see the stars at night. This had been one of his favorite things about the digital world when he was younger. As he thought of the digiworld, he turned to look at the several digimon that now called their apartment their own. Since most of the other Digidestined still lived with their parents, Takeru and Iori had been asked to "adopt" the small creatures. Takeru chuckled as he watched Patamon curl protectively around Chibimon. It was then that Takeru realized he had already been caring for several lives. One more couldn't hurt... besides, Iori really wants this. I want him to be happy and this would probably make his life complete at the moment. This is a good idea, if for no other reason then the fact that Iori seems ready to take on the task and it would make him more complete as a person. With these thoughts still ringing in Takeru's head, the older teen slowly crawled back into bed with his love. 


	2. Takeru Slaps And Iori Bolts

Takeru walked slowly down the sidewalk as he allowed his mind to wander. He had just left his job after an excruciatingly long night. I can't believe those idiots actually hooked a grounding wire up to the speaker, Takeru's mind grumbled as he kicked a stray pebble out of his path. He had barely escaped the situation without having to be hospitalized for smoke inhalation (A/N: In case {no pun intended} you didn't know, this little action will cause the computer to spark a small fire inside the case. This creates A LOT of smoke. My incompetent boss did this to me once...) and now he had to go meet Iori at Hikari's doctor. They had gone in for another of the many routine check-ups that had begun to happen more frequently. (A/N: if you couldn't tell, I am male.... and I have not fathered a child, thus I have no idea what actually happens during pregnancy {medically that is} thus I will be skipping the technical bits... sorry.)  
  
Takeru sighed as he finally neared the doctor's office. He had to walk almost five miles out of his way to finally get there. God I wish we owned a car.... although now that seems to be becoming less and less of a possibility. With this depressing thought, Takeru pushed on the door and entered the office. He was immediately flattened by a speeding Iori who leapt onto Takeru's chest. "Take-kun! We saw a picture today," Iori screamed happily as Takeru struggled to remove the smaller boy.  
  
Finally, Iori released Takeru and allowed the older teen to stand. Takeru stared down at his koi as Iori hoped from one foot to the other in happiness. "What do you mean you saw a picture? " "Takeruuuu! Did you forget that today was the ultrasound? We got to see our kid! And its a..." Before Iori could finish, Takeru clamped a hand over his koibito's mouth. "Shhhhh! I told you already! I don't want to know what kind of child it is before he or she is born Io-kun... There's something about the element of surprise that I like... okay?" "Well... I guess so Take-kun.... It's just that I can't stand not being able to talk about it! Hika-kun and Ken-kun already left so I've been sitting here all alone! I talked to the nurses for a while but eventually they had to go back to work," As Iori said this, one of the nurses wandered out of the main office and looked over at the two. Her face fell as she noticed that Iori was still at the office. She maneuvered herself behind the corner of the wall and peered out cautiously at Takeru and Iori. Takeru shot her an apologetic smile then proceeded to lead Iori out of the office.  
  
Takeru shivered as he and Iori exited the office and arrived in the night air. He was not looking forward to walking back to the apartment... even more so since he missed the appointment. Takeru pulled Iori closer to him as he walked down the brightly lit sidewalk. Iori immediately snuggled up to his elder koi. "Why where you so late tonight Take-kun?" "Well, there was a near explosion at the shop, then I nearly died trying to find the extinguisher, then I had to find out who the hell put the case together so I could try and get his ass canned, then I had to walk five miles to the doctors office. That just about covers it."  
  
"Gomen Take-kun.... I didn't know you had such a bad day."  
  
"Well Takeru... it's been a looong day, and I know only one way it can be all turned around.... if you get my drift," with these words, Takeru proceeded to place his hand gently onto Iori's ass and gave it a light smack, causing the smaller teen to blush fiercely. "Race you home Take- kun!" Iori shouted as he bolted away from his koi. Takeru was running within seconds, " hey! No fair! At least you exercise daily Io-kun! Give me a break here!"  
  
---------(Several weeks later {along with three broken monitors, two ruined computer cases and a small explosion involving a pair of faulty speakers})-- -------  
  
Takeru slumped down onto the couch as he watched Iori move about the kitchen in silence. Iori had been growing quieter and quieter as Hikari's pregnancy developed. Takeru watched as Iori worked slowly on the evening meal. Takeru hated taking advantage of Iori's talents by forcing him to do most of the cooking but.... it was either that or take-out due to Takeru's failed attempts. He chuckled softly as he remembered the one time Iori had allowed him to use one of his special pots. He still hadn't managed to pay off the new set of pots he was forced to buy after burning the bottom of Iori's favorite.  
  
As he began to think over the past five years, he began to realize that he had left most of the "family" chores up to Iori already. Guess he's always been preparing for this... I am just glad he'll be able to finally get what he's always wanted. Takeru looked up as he registered the sudden movement towards him. Iori was standing a few feet away, smiling softly at his koi. He wants something...  
  
"Take-kun, " Iori asked softly as he proceeded to sit next to Takeru, "I was wondering if I could ask for a little favor..."  
  
"How much Io-kun..."  
  
Iori balked at Takeru's harsh tone, then sent Takeru a pained glance. "Take- kun... I don't ask for money every time I ask you for a favor do I?"  
  
"No Io-kun...but you've been acting strangely lately and I can tell you want me to get something, or give you some extra money to get you something ne?"  
  
Iori blushed fiercely as Takeru broke through his guise. He was faltered for a moment before the same sugary sweet smile retraced his face. He moved softly against Takeru and began to run a hand down his chest. "You know Take-kun.... I don't usually ask for much... and when I do it's always for something important... I was just hoping you'd hear me out."  
  
Takeru sighed happily as Iori continued his ministrations. He began to feel extremely "happy" as his lover began to kiss his neck gently. Fishing into his pocket, he found his wallet and brought it out. "You know, it's sad the way you prostitute yourself out like this..."  
  
"Well, I am only trying to get some stuff for our upcoming baby, Take- kun... besides... you'd better watch what you call me if you want me to finish the 'job'." With this, Iori snagged Takeru's wallet and removed one of his credit cards. He kissed Takeru on the cheek, and then returned to his cooking. Well, at least I know what he's got prepared for dessert tonight... Takeru thought as he slowly left the couch and went into the kitchen to join his koi.  
  
---------(Next day, immediately after Takeru returns home)---------  
  
Takeru's scream filled the night air as he saw the carnage present in his living room. He moved swiftly around the several open boxes marked with such cryptic words as "deluxe cherry wood crib", and "Victorian model baby pram" (A/N: a pram is the English term for a baby carriage). He was attempting to keep his calm as he continued to scan for his unsurprisingly errant koibito. "Iori! Get the hell out here!" He screamed as he tripped over one of the oversized boxes and landed head first into a pile of bubble wrap. Struggling to free himself, after tangling his body inside the cushiony prison, Takeru screamed out several obscenities. Finally, he caught sight of two very frightened green eyes peering at him from around the corner of their hallway. Takeru ripped through the bubble rap with a satisfying popping sound, as he leapt to his feet in pursuit of his koi. Iori gave out a startled yelp as he made a mad dash for their shared bedroom.  
  
Takeru reached the door just as it slammed shut, thus smashing his face into the door. A few moments later, said door lay unhinged and half destroyed on the floor of their bedroom. Takeru scanned the room quickly, and noticed that the bathroom door was half open. He charged over to the door and flung it open. He was met by a sniveling, cowering Iori who was apparently scared out of his mind. Takeru felt an instant pang of guilt as he saw Iori look up at him with a tear-streaked face. "Take-kun... Gomen... I didn't mean to buy so much... it's just that when I went in I wanted to get a really good crib since it will be the only one we ever need. Then... when I checked out, the guy at the checker stand started babbling on about how a baby needed a proper carrier and toys a..and all this other stuff and before I knew it, I'd bought everything you saw..." With this, Iori began to sob softly as Takeru ducked down and hugged him fiercely.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so mad Io-kun... but you have to admit that's kind of frightening to see when one comes home. How much did you end up spending?"  
  
"Let go of me before I tell you, " Iori said softly as he tried to struggle out of Takeru's ever-tightening grip.  
  
"Well, if you have to say that.... no." 


	3. As The Three Go Tumbling Down

Iori walked down the sidewalk in reserved silence as he followed shortly behind Hikari. He had at first balked at the idea of escorting Hikari out on a shopping trip... however after some extensive "persuasion" by Takeru he had finally accepted the outing. He shook his head softly as he matched his pace with Hikari's slowed one. He quickly caught up to the older DigiDestined and took her arm gently, trying to help support her. " Io- chan... I really don't need you're help to walk.... no matter how big I look, " With this Hikari whipped her arm out of Iori's grasp and quickly waddled away. Iori stiffeled a giggle as he quickly returned to Hikari's side. " Hika Nee-san... I didn't mean anything by it... I just want to make sure the little one is okay. Are you tired? We could rest at that bench a little ways down? " At this, Hikari looked up at Iori's face for a moment before scanning the park ahead of them and finally spotting the aforementioned bench.  
  
Hikari nodded quickly as she slowly made her way over to the bench. She eased herself slowly down onto the bench, stretching out over the surface of the wooden object. Iori smiled gently as he moved over near her face shielding her from the sunlight. " Can I get you anything Hika-kun? Maybe something to drink or eat? " Hikari nodded quickly but frowned as she noticed that Iori had already moved down to a small vending stand a few feet away. He returned a few moments later carrying a small tray with several dishes laid on it. He set this down next to Hikari and watched as the elder girl began to eat her light meal. Iori smiled softly as he imagined "his" child growing stronger with each bite.  
  
Hikari looked up a few moments later and starred at the smiling Iori. He shook himself from his daydreams of changing diapers and midnight feedings as he realized Hikari was starring at him. He blushed furiously as he moved forward and removed the now empty tray. He then helped Hikari to stand as they continued their "female bonding" trip.  
  
"So Io.... how are things with you and Take-kun going, " Hikari asked with a slightly malicious smile. " Well.... I think Take-kun has almost forgotten the little... 'credit card' fiasco..." " How could he forget Io-kun? Doesn't he still have 32 payments on it before he's even close to being out of debt? " At this, Iori hung his head in defeat as he shuffled along the street. His face brightened softly as he thought of a way to get back at Hikari's little joke. " Well... I guess you could say it is hard for Takeru to forget... but then again... I provide a mighty distraction most nights, " Iori said with a wicked grin as he prepared to go into a tirade on the many wonders of the "After Hours Takeru". Hikari silenced him quickly however. " I don't really want to know about that Io-chan. I get enough of that whenever Koushirou ' Comes home for the weekend'. " " What do you mean Hika-kun? I didn't think you're parents where okay with Tai and Kou's relationship? " " Well, at first they where against it but... a little while ago Kou decided to come out of the closet.... his parents took it really badly and he was kind of shunned. They no longer really talk to Kou so O-Kaa-san and O-Tou-san decided to allow Tai to have Kou over on the weekends. They even made rules for their 'special time" . " what do you mean? Do you mean that you're parents actually let Tai and Kou...." " Hai... as long as they're protected... and I am out of the bedroom.... That's caused some problems. I can't list the times Tai has bribed... or just thrown, me out of the room. Last time he made me sit out on the balcony... I truly wish that my parents had spent the extra few thousand yen to sound proof that thing.... I never wanted to hear Tai scream at that decidable...." At this, Iori burst out into a fit of laughter as he imagined the scene. He settled a few moments later when Hikari shot him a blood-curdling glance.  
  
---------( Several days later.... Local hospital)---------  
  
Hikari shrieked out in pain as she clutched the now sheet white Ken. Her contractions where still a little too far apart to begin the actual labor but they had decided to move her into the maternity ward anyways to avoid any unforeseen accident. Ken shuddered slightly as Hikari's grip threatened to dislodge his hand from his wrist. He had a rather unpleasant image of his hand flying across the room as Hikari screamed in pain. He watched on in mute helplessness as Iori and Takeru entered the ward... both wearing near surgical garb in an attempt to sterilize the room as much as possible. Takeru flashed Ken an apologetic smile as he noticed the bluenet's pained expression.  
  
Iori moved swiftly over to Hikari's side as he knelt beside his elder friend. " Hika-kun? I am soooo glad you let me and Takeru be a part of the birth... I had wanted to see this so badl-" Iori's words where cut short as Hikari growled out in pain and thrashed on the surgical table she had been strapped to. Iori leapt back, ensuring he managed to avoid Hikari's striking distance as the young teen began to scream at the top of her lungs. Takeru moved beside his Koi and whispered gently into his ear, " I guess she must be in a little pain..." Takeru snickered slightly as he finished the last part before he felt a sharp pain lace through the side of his head. He turned to face the now shoeless Hikari who was smiling wickedly. " Even if I am laid up.... that doesn't mean I can't get you..."  
  
Takeru threw up his hands in defense as he moved slowly out of the way. He maneuvered his way towards the front of the bed, making the fatal mistake of coming around to the front of the apparatuses Hikari was laying on. " You know Hika-kun.... we are just trying to help lighten the mood here..." With this, Takeru turned to face Hikari and found himself starring at a part of her he had hoped to eternally avoid. He gulped audibly before turning pale and fainting away.  
  
" TK , " Iori screamed as he ran forward. " Come on Koi wake up! I can't believe you can't even stand the sight of a woman giving birth, " With this, Iori looked over at Hikari who had given a sudden scream as the pain of labor laced through her again. From his vantage point, Iori saw much more of Hikari then he had ever wanted to" Oh good lord," the young teen said as he joined his Koibito in unconsciousness.  
  
" I can't believe they can't even stay awake can you ken? .... Ken?.... Oh crud!"  
  
---------( Several hours and three temporary beds later. )---------  
  
Iori woke up with a tremendous headache. He rolled over slowly, trying to move his face out of the thin sunlight that was already streaming into the room. He stiffened softly as he felt a small stirring next to him. Looking down he was met with a small green brown-eyed face. Iori sucked in a shocked breath as he starred transfixed at the tiny child. I have to be dreaming this... Hika couldn't have given birth already as He watched, the small child shimmied slowly over to his body and snuggled against it.  
  
" Do you like him? I thought it would be a good surprise if I brought our little boy to see his Momma. " Iori's head shot up as he locked gazes with Hikari. " I just thought you'd like some down time with you're little one. I will be leaving milk for him every week... Takeru knows what to do with it and all.... I just wanted to see you guys off. By the by... what did you decide to name the little guy, " Hikari asked softly as she reached down and stroked the small child's chin. Iori sighed softly as he flipped onto his back and carried the small boy to rest on his chest. He took the two small hands into his and looked into the twin pools of brown before him. " I think.... I might want to call him Kenji... it has a nice ring to me... " " Intelligent strong son...... that's a nice name Io-chan..." " Hai... I just need to ask Take-kun if it's okay then I will make it official, " as Iori muttered his name he saw Takeru stride forward to join the two. " I think it's a fine name Io-kun... Lets settle it now. We'll name him Kenji Takaishi."  
  
" Okay Take-kun.... Kenji Hida it is. " 


	4. Pranks and Revenge

A/N: This will be weird now since I lost all of my previous files when my computer crashed during Christmas. This means that not only has it been awhile since I wrote the last chapter but... my notes for this chapter where destroyed as well. Hopefully this won't seem to forced/odd.  
  
Iori sighed happily, as he watched Takeru walk out of their apartment for his first night back to work after their newest arrival. Iori hadn't been too keen on Takeru returning to work so quickly, however when a sudden mid- September rush on computers sent Takeru's shop into overdrive, Takeru had been offered a substantial sum to return to work and manage the less competent workers. The raise had more than made up for Iori's few protests, and Takeru waved a slightly depressed goodbye to his "wife" and child.  
  
Iori watched Takeru's back until the young teen had finally turned around the corner. Once Takeru was out of sight, Iori turned to the small child lying sleepily within its roped off playpen. Iori gently reached in and took the young infant from its warm pen and cuddled the child gently. "Does Kenji-chan wanna help Kaa-chan clean up the apartment?" Iori asked the oddly indifferent child before placing it into a small backpack-esque carrier that was conveniently placed on the table. This Iori then slung around his back and fastened securely before beginning his daily chores.  
  
Iori moved across the floor gracefully as he semi-danced over to his broom closet and fished his mop and bucket out from behind the more technical cleaning apparatus. He moved over to his tiled kitchen floor and gave the only slightly dingy floor a once over before moving to the sink and filling the bucket with a mix of water and cleaning solvent. Iori hummed happily as he waited for the bucket to fill, and busied himself further by playing a short game of "grab the child's hand" with his new baby. Little Kenji put up with Iori's fussing for a few moments before once again becoming uninterested and falling asleep on his Kaa-san's warm back. Iori chuckled softly as he listened to his child's content breathing. He stood transfixed as he listened to the soft repetitive noise, only breaking from his trance when the rather large puddle that had formed from the sink reached his sock- clad feet. Thank god I am washing this floor anyways, Iori thought as he tip toed over to the faucet and finally stopped the water.  
  
---------(A few hours later)----------  
  
Iori moved softly as he pushed the vacuum cleaner across the span of his living rooms carpeted floor. He had finally decided to leave poor Kenji alone and had placed the quite content child into its playpen. Iori watched the small boy from the corner of his eye constantly, waiting for the slightest movement in case his young one needed him. After the first hour or two of non-movement, Iori's vigilance began to fade more and more into his subconscious mind as he focused more on his cleaning and the music that was coming from his headphones. As always, Iori had decided to think of his child first, and had thus chosen to use his headphones instead of playing his music on the living room stereo.  
  
Iori failed to notice his apartment's door open softly as he continued to dance across the floor, missing nearly half the floor as he went. He was having a great time allowing the music playing inside of his head to seep into his consciousness as he blocked out the real world from his senses. He however froze in his steps as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him from behind, and lifted his small frame into the air. He blushed ferociously as he heard the light laughter of Takeru echoed through his apartment. "I didn't know you could dance so well Io-chan... I really do need to take you out more often," Takeru chuckled as he set his frazzled Koi back onto the ground, allowing the smaller boy the ability to catch his breath.  
  
Iori spun around, facing Takeru with his still beat red face. "What possessed you to do that Keru-chan?" Iori asked as he took a slightly menacing step towards the older blonde. Takeru placed both hands on Iori's shoulders, effectively keeping the shorter teen from advancing any further. "Gomen Io-chan... you just looked far too cute dancing like that. I couldn't help but surprise you!" "That's not a very convincing excuse Keru-chan... I don't think you should just come home and scare me like that... besides what are you doing home this early anyways?" "Can't a father miss his son and wife? I merely came home for lunch so I could see how my lil' ones are doing," Takeru said quietly as he walked over to the playpen and stared down at his now-sleeping Kenji-chan.  
  
Iori walked over to where Takeru was playing with Kenji's sleeping form and watched the two bonding for a moment. It struck Iori that he was extremely lucky to have someone like Takeru who could understand why he wanted to take care of Kenji at such a young age. He smiled softly as Takeru softly picked the slumbering baby up out of the pen and cradled him into his arms. "So, Io-chan... what are you making us for lunch?" "Well, Keru-chan... Kenji-chan will be having a nice bottle of formula... and you'll be walking down the block to the ramen stand and picking up both of our lunches for scaring me," Iori said as he slowly took Kenji from Takeru's grasp and lead the infant away. Takeru merely lowered his head in defeat, and went to retrieve his coat.  
  
---------(several hours later)----------  
  
Takeru slowly dragged his feet up the last few stairs to his apartment Why in god's name did I buy an apartment with an outside entrance? Takeru asked himself as he jammed his key into the lock. He pushed the door open and was immediately welcomed with a pleasant smell, mixed with a slight blast of heat from inside. He smiled softly as he entered the apartment and took his coat off. The first thing he noticed was the quiet babbling of his infant, softly lying on the floor within his playpen. Takeru walked over to the side of the small object and starred down at the child. "You know, this playpen cost me over 60,000 yen? You're still worth it though Kenji... as long as you keep Ka-chan happy," Takeru spoke softly as he gently stroked Kenji's cheek.  
  
As Takeru continued to talk to his child, Iori slowly crept out of the kitchen and walked on tip toes over to where Takeru was standing. He stopped about two feet from Takeru's body as he watched the older teen bend over and pick up Kenji from off the floor. Iori moved quickly over to the side as the two males turned around and began walking towards the kitchen. Once Takeru passed by the waiting Iori, leapt from where he was hiding and wrapped his arms around Takeru, causing the older teen to freeze up. "Iori- chan, " Asked a breathless Takeru as his heart finally began to beat once again. Takeru turned to regard the now laughing Iori as the younger boy slide down onto the floor, holding himself in a vain attempt to regain some form of control.  
  
Takeru stared down at his younger koi as Iori finally managed to get himself under some marginal amount of control. God, he's cute when he's flushed like that, Takeru thought silently as he gave Iori a gentle hand up. Iori took Takeru's hand, and was shocked when Takeru made a quick pull and forced the younger boy to smash up against his side. "If I didn't love you so much Io-chan... I probably would have tossed you out a window long ago," with this, Takeru gave Iori a soft kiss before pushing the smaller teen towards their kitchen. 


End file.
